Cards History - Skellige
The underline text highlights the changes between the patches. Note: In May 24, 2017 most of cards' tooltips were completely reworked, introducing new keywords and their explanation. There won't be additional notes under each card regarding change of wording, unless the cards' ability was completely reworked. Note: Lock was introduced in February 6, 2017. Unlock was introduced in March 23, 2017 and attached to the units that had only Locked before. Note: Immune to Frost/Fog/Rain/Weather used to be a thing and resembles current armor in a way, except the weather set every bronze and silver unit to 1 strength, additionally wiping the green and red strength to original it was changed to remember pre-weather card state after clearing the board and weather immunity would completely protect from that. All the Weathers weren't damage over time and their damage wasn't lethal. This was changed in May 24, 2017. Note: Medic was a tag attached to units that couldn't be resurrected (unless stated otherwise), later replaced by Permadeath and Doomed. As the name implies, it was given to Medics, in order to prevent huge resurrection chains. Medic tag was added in November 15, 2016. Note: Fleeting: The card is removed from the game when killed, rather than going to the graveyard. (replaced by Doomed in May 24, 2017) Note: Relentless: The card cannot be removed from the battlefield and put back into the player's hand. (replaced by Stubborn in May 24, 2017) Note: In May 24, 2017 faction passive abilities were removed, some of them were reforged to passive card abilities such as Veteran for Skellige, Ekimmara and Wild Hunt Riders having Resilience for Monsters, general Armor synergy instead of additional strength on Golds and Promotion for Northern Realms. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Restoration) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Berserker) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Warcry) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Cards history